


I want to tear you apart

by girlsarewolves



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: The moment Chase Collins sees Caleb Danvers, he knows he's going to have fun with him. Maybe too much.





	I want to tear you apart

**Author's Note:**

> I just really enjoy writing Chase as angrily attracted to Caleb, what can I say?

* * *

The moment he sees Caleb Danvers, he wants to puke.

Preppy, rich bitch, the 'reluctant' leader among the four favored sons of Ipswich. Dark eyes, dark hair, full mouth, good bone structure, just cliche good looks with a 'sensitive' side thanks to his alcoholic, dependent mother and a bad case of martyrdom.

It makes Chase _sick_.

And of course Danvers swims. Of course he's freestyle. Of course he's the best. Of course, of course, _of fucking course_. Probably with a perfect set of abs, too, looking cut in his trunks, all the girls fawning over him, while he's too broody and tortured to really give them the time of day. Because what if they knew his horrible secret? That he has the power to do whatever the fuck he wants?

What a curse.

Chase wants to destroy him. He wants, upon first sight, to just make Caleb Danvers just explode - wet fleshy chunks of him scattered everywhere, gore dripping off his fellow sons of the covenant as they stand there in disbelief, lost without their leader. He knows the long-haired one would go crazy with rage, while the blonde would probably try to step up, puff out his chest in some macho display of taking over in Caleb's shoes, while the dark-haired baby of the group just, probably did nothing but wait for instruction, and he thinks that would be worth it, but - and this is important - he needs Danvers.

So he decides to settle for getting to know him. Destroy him from within. Make friends and then stab him in the back, picking off those he cares about one by one. Dangling them by threads in front of Caleb's face, just to watch him struggle with the weight of it all before he buckles and caves, and gives Chase exactly what he wants.

He almost wants to taste Danvers. Lick the defeat from his skin, pry his fingers inside, slip in until he's wearing Caleb Danvers like a glove, just to know what it's like to be the golden boy. Or maybe just slide in until he's fucking him, so he knows what Caleb Danvers looks and sounds and _tastes_ like when he comes undone, when he's vulnerable and open in a way nobody else has ever gotten to know.

_Shit._

The moment he sees Caleb Danvers, he's fucked.

* * *

 

 


End file.
